This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Displays such as liquid crystal displays may include backlight units. A backlight unit may include a light source and a light guide for distributing light from the light source across the display.
It can be challenging to form a satisfactory backlight. If care is not taken, a backlight unit may consume more space than desired within an electronic device and may necessitate the use of relatively large display borders.